The Magic Knights meet the DRagon knights
by Leina Yuko
Summary: The girls are transported to another world, this time thought it's not cephero, and they are not ther to save the world, it was a horrible mistake, made by the divine will of the universe. AKA: the author got bored. Please R/R!
1. Run ins, falls and walls

Okay, this is my little fit of insanity, I don't think this'll have any type of plot or anything. Well I dunno, I guess I might try to do something to get a plot. This is actually a Dragon Knights/Rayearth crossover, so anyway.. Onto the fic! People who don't know who dragon knights are, don't worry I'll introduce them as I would new characters so that you won't be confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Umi looked around, she was definitely not on earth anymore, or Chephero for that matter. She looked around and noticed she was on the edge of a large castle, and heard yells coming from inside.  
  
"Rath get back here!!!! No you cannot hunt demons!"  
  
BAM! Something came hurdling out of the gate in front of Umi and smacked right into her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fuu looked around, and didn't know exactly where she was, though she thought it might be somewhere in Cephero, though she couldn't tell, all she could see was a wall, a very pretty wall with lovely brickwork, but a wall nonetheless. She saw a flash of green out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ferio?" she asked, turning.  
  
She looked over to where she had seen it and saw a boy who had a striking resemblance to Ferio, but had pointed ears, and he was running, yelling something that she couldn't quite make out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hikaru looked down from her unwanted vantage point. After the flash of light that had apparently brought her here she had tried to stand but found nothing under her feet, she was in a tree, and a very tall one nonetheless. Shelooked down again, and saw someone sitting under the tree, she looked like she was asleep and had long blonde hair. That was all Hikaru could tell from the top of the tree.  
  
"excuse me!" she called down "excuse me, could you help me down?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, ok, so short, but that's just the intros, I love it when I do things like that, but don't worry the next chapter should be up really soon, I'm starting right after I post this.....Please Review! 


	2. Umi is not happy

Ok this one will be the Umi chapter! Well that's all. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Umi looked up and saw a black haired head with a red streak going through the bangs, the young man that had run into her was only about an inch taller then her.  
  
"sorry."  
  
He said quickly scrambling up and shooting off, but was caught by another man coming out of the gate, he had light green hair that was cropped short except for a lock of it in the back.  
  
"Rath. You know you're not supposed to go outside the palace grounds and you are not allowed to hunt demons."  
  
He said, gripping the collar of Rath's shirt. He notice Umi suddenly, after chiding the young man.  
  
"Are you hurt miss?" he asked, offering a hand to her. "I'm dragon officer Alfeegi, please excuse Rath, he can get a little over Zealous at times."  
  
"c'mon can you at least bring one into the castle for me to kill, huh please, it was cool when that one came in the other day." Rath was now standing next to them as Alfeegi helped Umi up, complaining.  
  
"no, Rath." Alfeegi sighed. "you know your not allowed to and if you step outside the palace grounds again I wont get you your new sword."  
  
Umi was still a bit confused but decided to ask where she was.  
  
"Excuse me." She started. "but I don't know where I am or how exactly I got here."  
  
Alfeegi, turned from having an argument with Rath.  
  
"well, let me invite you into the castle, maybe the lord could help you, though currently we don't know where he's gone to, so you might have to wait a while." He told her.  
  
"uh, sure thank you." Umi accepted the offer, why not she had nothing better to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Umi was sitting on the edge of a porch, staring out into space when she was nearly startled out of her wits by someone talking to her.  
  
"Hi, sorry about running into you earlier." 'Why did Alfeegi make me apologize again?' Rath said and thought.  
  
"wellyou should have been watching where you were running." Umi snapped, not happy about being brought out of her dreamworld, especially by him.  
  
"gah, I was just trying to be nice." Rath said and walked off. "I swear, you're worse then Cesia."  
  
*~*~*~* Ok so these chapters are going to be short...but I'll post regularly, if I get regular reviews, if nobody reads it then what's the point in writing? 


	3. Fuu is confused

Thank you thank you THANK YOU!!!!! Thank you Moonlight Sonata for reviewing, I really thought that no one would even look at this thank you so much! And to answer your question about whether there was a Lantis look alike, so sorry but there isn't. Don't worry thought; I might still have some surprises up my sleeves! Well anyway, I'm going to continue this, and if it gets really confusing then tell me and I'll write bios for the characters that are new. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fuu looked over to where she had thought she had seen Ferio, the young man had stopped now, panting heavily.  
  
"I swear I didn't do it!" he yelled.  
  
"Thatz! Come back here!" someone yelled, chasing after him.  
  
"I didn't take your money I swear!" Thatz called back at the enraged persons following him.  
  
He ran over and saw Fuu standing there watching the events. He ran over to her.  
  
"Can ya vouch for me?" he pleaded. "Please, c'mon please. I didn't do nothin'"  
  
Fuu couldn't decide, but she soon decided he liked harmless enough.  
  
"Uh, ok." She aid a bit confused.  
  
"Thatz!" the man called.  
  
"I didn't do it, see this girl can vouch for me! She knows me!" He yelled hiding behind Fuu.  
  
"Uh um uh yes." Fuu managed to stutter out.  
  
"See see!" Thatz called over her shoulder.  
  
The man looked skeptical, but started off. Thatz came out from behind her and made a face at him. He then turned and offered a hand to Fuu.  
  
"Thank you. Thatz the Dragon knight of earth at your service." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Uh oh, yes, your welcome Thatz-san." Fuu replied, still a bit confused about where she was. "Could you kindly tell me where I am?"  
  
"Sure!" Thatz replied. "You're in Draqueen, the home of the dragon lord. You didn't know that?"  
  
"No, I was brought here by a sudden flash of light; I have no idea why I'm here or where I'm at." Fuu told him.  
  
Thatz looked a bit thoughtful for a moment. "Really? Maybe the dragon lord would know why, I'll take you to see him."  
  
"Really?" Fuu asked. "Thank you."  
  
"It's the least I could do; you saved my butt from that shopkeeper." Thatz said. "Then follow me please." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fuu had decided to take a walk thorough the gardens, she had been told that the Dragon Lord was away and that she would have to wait for him, so she decided to walk in the gardens to fill her time. AS she walked she came in view of a large white porch, and could swear that it was Umi sitting there talking to some young man with black hair. No, it couldn't be Umi. Umi should be back on earth. But sure enough as she got closer she could hear their conversation, Umi was not happy about him being there. After they had finished talking Fuu ran over to Umi.  
  
"Umi!" she called. "You're here too?" (An: thank you captain obvious. Ex: "it's a line clearly a line.")  
  
"Yes." Umi replied. "I don't know why but that's why I am at this castle, I was told that the Lord here could help me." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok horrible cut off place, but onto Hikaru the next chapter.. 


	4. Hikaru is stuck

Ok! Thank you 2 whole reviews on this story, wow! *is a very happy author.* oh and if you like this try my other Rayearth story, yes I'm plugging my own story, well any way itf you like this try The Real Rayearth it's a spin on Rayearth, what if the girls were real people, what would they be like? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"excuse me!" Hikaru yelled down again.  
  
The person below looked up.  
  
"oh, gee miss thank goodness you weren't really asleep." Hikaru said down to them.  
  
The person cleared their throat. And stood, stepping back from the tree.  
  
"uh yes." They said in a masculine voice. "I'll help you down, but how did you get up there?"  
  
"oh gosh, oh dear I am so sorry." Hikaru started to ramble out apologies. "I am soo sorry, I didn't know, I thought, I'm so sorry."  
  
"uh, yes that's ok." He said. "but how did youget up the tree to begin with, I've been out here for a while and I haven't seen anyone come by."  
  
"uh, well." Hikaru started. "I don't really know how exactly I got up here, ther was just this bright flash of light and I was well here."  
  
"ok., you don't come from this world do you?" He asked, arching a thin eyebrow.  
  
"uh, no, and I don't know why I'm here either. So could you help me down now?" Hikaru asked, peering down through the branches.  
  
"oh, ah yes." He said "just a minute."  
  
He pulled out a sword, and said something to it, Hikaru wondered what in the world he was doing. As he finished speaking to it though a huge dragon emerged, and walked over to the three, Hikaru was about a foot above its head.  
  
"Jump onto waters head, he'll put you down." The young man called up to her.  
  
"uh, ok." Hikaru said, chibi deformed with her cat ears and a huge sweat drop.  
  
She jumped down and landed on the dragons head, and it felt like she had landed on water, but somehow she was still being held up. She latched onto one of the huge head spines and clung for dear life as the dragon lowered its head.  
  
AS she jumped off and onto the ground the young man came and met her.  
  
"hello, I haven't introduced myself properly yet have I?" He hasked, Hikaru shook her head, at a loss for words after her strange ride. "I am Rune, Dragon knight of water."  
  
"Uh, hi." Hikaru said "I'm Hikaru, Magic Knight of fire, could you help me figure out what I'm doing here?" "I don't know If I can, but the dragon lord can, I'll take you to his castle." Rune told her. "but what is a magic knight."  
  
"well, you see, it's a long story." Hikaru started. "but basically we protect a land called Cephero with our mashins, there are three of us, the magic knights of water, wind and fire. And our mashins are, I have Rayearth, Umi, the water knight has Selece, and Fuu the wind knight has Windam. That's basically it. So what are the dragon knights?"  
  
"we are the knights that protect the dragon lord (an: excuse me if I don't use his real name much I can't spell it right.) There are three of us as well, and we have dragons instead of your mashins. Thatz is the earth knight, Rath is the fire knight, and I am the water knight." Rune told her. "that is al we do right now that Nadils head is back. You'll probably hear mre about that at the castle. Water, return." (an: lord that sounds like poke'mon)  
  
As he spoke these last few lines the dragon seemed to fade and go into the sword.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes. I don't know why but that's why I am at this castle, I was told that the Lord here could help me."  
  
'Is that Umi's voice?' Hikaru thought to herself, 'no it couldn't be Umi couldn't be here, or could she?'  
  
Hikaru shot throught the garden, leaving Rune quite confused.  
  
"Umiiiii!!!" she called, rounding a corner and seeint both Umi and Fuu sitting on the edge of a large porch. "FUU!"  
  
"Hikaru!" they both yelled in unison as she ra up to them and hugged them both. *~*~*~*~  
  
Ok this was a little longer, I'm getting better though! 


	5. They are all slightly enlightened

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!I am so sorry this took so long; I've had a horrible writer's block as well as not a lot of time to write and get it gone! As I said in the review part I totally overloaded myself with clubs at school. (Thinking they'd look good on my college résumé) So here it is, it might not be long, but it's something to continue with! hr  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan" Hikaru said, dangling her legs over the porch they were sitting on, poking her head through the railing. "how do you think we got here?"  
  
"well Hikaru-san." Fuu started "I think it's most likely the way we got to Cephero."  
  
"wait Fuu, the was we got to Cephero is because of the pillars will, unless this world has a pillar too, then it probably wouldn't be the same way." Umi said, propping her head on her hands which rested on her knees.  
  
"yes, Umi-san but what other ways would there be?" Fuu asked.  
  
"I don't know, but there must be others we don't know about, just like we didn't know about this world." Umi said.  
  
"like what Umi-chan?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe.ah I don't know that's more of something to ask Fuu Hikaru." Umi said, a little annoyed at herself for not having a good reply.  
  
."well Hikaru-san." Fuu started, fiddling with her glasses as she thought. "maybe there are little rips all over the universe that lead to other universes."  
  
"I.." Umi started, but was interrupted by a very loud yelling.  
  
"Rath!" the voice yelled, it seemed feminine. "you thought that was funny didn't you!"  
  
They soon saw Rath come running across the garden, ducking behind a large boulder. As he had just gotten hidden a girl with pointed hears and purplish hair came stomping into the garden, rage in her eyes.  
  
"Rath, where are you?!" she yelled, looking around.  
  
Umi sniggered, and pointed behind the rock where he was hiding, and franticly motioning for her not to tell the girl he was there.  
  
"wind!" the girl yelled and a gust of wind pelted Rath with small stones. She smiled, her quest finished, as Rath dusted himself off, and stomped up to the porch. "well, it was funny, you falling down stairs happens to look ridiculous." He said and walked away.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu watched after him confusedly, as Umi laughed silently.  
  
"thank you." The girl said, walking over to Umi who was currently trying not to hurt herself by holding back the laughter. "I'm Cesia, and I see you've met Rath the was you're laughing."  
  
"yes." Umi said calming herself. "I'm Umi, this is Fuu, and this is Hikaru." She introduced them as she spoke. "and thank you for that, he seems to be getting on my nerves for some reason." She told her.  
  
"Rath's good at that." Cesia told her.  
  
"he doesn't seem that bad to me." Hikaru interjected . "well, he is." Cesia said, looking at her. "you haven't had to live with him, constantly wanting to find yokai to fight."  
  
"yokai?" Fuu asked.  
  
"yes. He's a bit obsessive over killing them for some reason." Cesia answered.  
  
"Really?" Umi questioned, a bit interested.  
  
"yes he's.." Cesia was cut off by approaching footsteps.  
  
"girls?" a deep voice said, it belonged to a blonde man with glasses.  
  
They looked at him, and saw that three other boys were following him.  
  
"I am Kai-stern, I would like to show you to the room you will be staying in while you are with us, I am sorry that it couldn't be the lord himself but we currently don't know where he is."  
  
"Thank you Kai-Stern-sama." Fuu said, guessing he deserved the royal title . "please, just call me Kai-stern." He told them as the other two stood.  
  
"alright, but may I first ask where we are, Kai-stern." Umi asked as they walked into the palace and through many winding halls.  
  
"you are in Draqueen, at Lord Lykouleon's palace." Kai-stern said as they rounded a corner. "here are the rooms you will be staying in, I'm sure the boys will be happy to get you situated, I have some other business to attend to at the moment, please excuse me."  
  
With that he turned and left. Umi made a face at the answer she had received.  
  
"well that doesn't help me much." She huffed. "I don't know where Draqueen is."  
  
As she was putting Hikaru and Fuu were being shown their rooms by Thatz and Rune, that left Umi with Rath. They stood and scowled at one another for a few minutes, until Umi asked, with more then a little bit of snip in her voice.  
  
"well are you going to show me my room?"  
  
Rath sighed inwardly, he could tell this girl was as demanding as Cesia.  
  
"sure." He said, and motioned towards a door, he then moved to open it when Umi scowled at him for a second time. "this is your room, make yourself at home."  
  
"thank you." Umi said curtly, Rath took this as a cue to leave and hurriedly retreated from the doorway.  
  
"sheesh, she's not a happy person." He said when he was sure he was out of earshot. 


	6. Umi gets muddy and wet and mad

Hullo people, well maybe this will get my posting to be regular, but I can't promise. My drama teacher shattered her wrist and so in drama class it's a mess now. So I'll attempt to type a little on this everyday, though it can't be promised with all the homework from honors classes I'm getting. Oh and if anyone actually knows the names of their rune gods, please tell me, because I haven't seen the series in so long I've forgotten their names. -_-; Oh and if you can't already tell, I have biases towards characters. *cough* Rath *cough* Umi *cough* So if you don't like either one of those characters, you might not like a few of these chapters. But who can't like Rath or Umi. Oh and by the way. Start voting in your reviews as to weather you would like me not to do crossover pairings, or if you want me to. I already have ideas in my head but if enough people object I might put them aside for now.. hr  
  
Umi looked over her room, and was then going to the door when she felt a sudden urge to look back at the bed, so she did, and there was her sword, with a sheath and belt, lying across it. It was a bit odd looking, until she realized it was only at it's second transformation.  
  
"well I wonder how that got here.." She started to say, then thought better of it. "wait, I might not want to know."  
  
She gathered it, with the new sheath and belt, and hooked it around her waist.  
  
"I wonder If Fuu and Hikaru have their swords too." She thought as she walked out her door into the hall.  
  
She went and knocked on one of the other doors, Hikaru answered it.  
  
"Have you." they started in unison until Umi noticed the sword on Hikaru's back and she noticed the sword on Umi's hip.  
  
"well I guess we just both answered our own question." Hikaru said, a large smile spreading across her face. "I guess Fuu's got her sword too."  
  
"well let's go see." Umi replied starting for the third door, and knocking on it, Fuu opened it, strapping her sword on her back she began to ask. "do you two."  
  
"Yes." Umi and Hikaru said in Unison before she could even finish.  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to look around the castle." Umi said, starting off down the hall.  
  
"Umi-san." Fuu called to her. "are you sure that's a good idea, I mean we don't know if we're allowed to."  
  
Umi turned around and shrugged, I was told to make myself at home so I am." She called back and turned back around. Right after Umi left, Cesia appeared  
  
"the queen has realized that none of you have clothes, so she's offered you to pick out a few outfits from the tailor's here." She informed Hikaru and Fuu.  
  
"thank you, Cesia-san I believe." Fuu answered.  
  
Cesia nodded.  
  
"you're welcome, but where's the other girl, Umi?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"she went off to look around." Hikaru said, shifting a little, wondering if that was alright.  
  
"oh, well I'll sow you two where the tailor's is and then I'll find her." Cesia said, turning and starting off, motioning for the girls to follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Umi walked down hall after hall and found nothing of interest to her, there were some interesting paintings of people but that was about it.  
  
She then walked down a hall that led to an outside door, beyond it she heard yelling and the clang of swords, or at least it sounded like swords. When she got outside thought it had suddenly turned rainy, and she couldn't see well, but the clanging was getting closer, she looked around quickly and saw Rath, and someone else, fighting. Rath looked like he was having fun. She silently sweat dropped, as the smiling idiot took another swing at his opponent. She then noticed something else coming out of the shadows, and towards her, she unsheathed her sword quickly, and had it up in time to keep herself from being split in half by a giant claw.  
  
"eep, what th' heck is this thing?" she said, quickly thrusting it to one side and leaping away.  
  
Rath heard a clang, besides his and Bierrez's swords; he looked over towards where it came and saw that blue haired girl, fighting with another demon.  
  
"she's not half bad," he noted, as he took another swing at Bierrez as he attacked.  
  
Umi was having issues, her hair was wet and began to stick to her face, covering her eyes. "crap." She cursed, brushing the matted mess out of her face, as she parried another thrust form the things claws. "how am I supposed to kill this thing?" she wondered.  
  
As she said this something totally off the wall to her came into her head.  
  
"I will not call for a water dragon." She scolded herself, "Seres's not here."  
  
But soon the thing struck at her again, and this time she barely got the sword between it and herself. It's picking up on my style she thought. And a little voice asked her in her head. Try calling for the dragon, what have you got to lose? So she did the only thing that came to her, and called for the water dragon, and sure enough a large blue dragon answered and, and came in a swirl of water. She found herself armored and on its back, telling it what to attack. It soon destroyed the shadowed figure that had been attacking her.  
  
"return." She said, holding her sword, and sure enough it did return to the sword.  
  
She sighed and collapsed to her knees, in the rain, not knowing what to do. Rath struck at Bierrez and suddenly realized that there was nothing there.  
  
"coward." He muttered. "He ran away. I wonder how that girl's doing."  
  
He back tracked quickly enough to see Umi collapse to her knees, a bewildered look on her face, the demon that had attacked her dead on the ground a few yards away.  
  
"I guess I should go help her." He muttered to himself, walking over to Umi.  
  
Umi looked up when she heard someone squelching through the mud, it was Rath, maybe he was here to laugh at her, mud stained and wet, with a bewildered look on her face. But opposing her thoughts he asked.  
  
"need some help?"  
  
She was speechless, so she just nodded. He offered her a hand which she gladly took, and he helped her up.  
  
"you were pretty good back there, most girls I know won't take on a powerful demon like that head on, they use some type of magic." He said out of pure respect and awe for her skill.  
  
"you weren't bad yourself, I like your sword technique." She told him, realizing he wasn't the jerk she thought he was.  
  
They walked into the castle after that remark in silence, each scrutinizing the other. Umi began to wring out her wet hair in the entrance way. "thank you." She muttered to Rath as she began to walk away, maybe there would be some clothes in her room. She stared down the hall at a quick walk, and turning a corner she didn't notice Kai-stern coming from the to her direction, and they ran into each other. Kai-stern didn't seem the least bit startled; in fact he acted as if running into muddy, wet people was a daily occurrence.  
  
"you haven't seen Rath have you?" he asked as she stepped back from running into him.  
  
"yes." She answered, trying to smooth her hair out of her face, a bit embarrassed by her looks and for running into him, leaving a mud stain on his jacket.  
  
"where?" he asked.  
  
"we just walked into the entrance hall a few minutes ago, there were things attacking, didn't you know?" she said, a bit bewildered that he was so calm when there had just been an attack outside the castle.  
  
"oh, yes I know that's why I need to find Rath, to make sure he hasn't gotten himself into trouble, it must have been Bierrez that attacked, he's the only yokai that can enter the palace grounds." Kai-stern said, so indifferently, Umi became a bit mad.  
  
"but since you say you just saw him in the entrance I guess he's fine."  
  
He hurried off in the direction of the entrance hall. Umi pouted, he didn't even ask about how she had gotten so muddy. She continued down the hallways, until she met up with Ceisia.  
  
"wow, did you get caught up in that fight?" she asked, looking at Umi.  
  
Umi nodded.  
  
"do you have any clothes for me to wear?" she asked.  
  
"oh, yes I was actually looking for you the Queen's said that you can have a few outfits from the tailor's so, I'll take you there and then you can get back to your room and get dry." Cesia said, turning down the hallway motioning for Umi to follow.  
  
They made their way through the winding hallways and to a large door. As Umi stepped in she was amazed, it looked like a gigantic closet. She began to hunt around for something she liked and would fit. She soon found a few outfits that met that category. One was a shirt that went to her knees, and belted at the waist, it was a light blue. She then found some darker blue pants to go with it and brown boots that came to her knees, over the pants, causing them to bunch at the knee. Another was a navy blue turtleneck, with leather pants and a long trench coat in a lighter shade of brown. Last was a dress that had a white shirt under a navy blue jacket and had a very full skirt, complete with petty coats. She picked out some pretty shoes to go with it. Last there was a royal blue tank top and black pants that looked good together and another coat that was black.  
  
"that's all?" Cesia asked.  
  
"yeah, I don't think there's much else that'd look good on me in here its mostly browns greens reds and blacks. My hair doesn't really go with those colors." Umi told her. "I'll head back to my room and get cleaned up now if that's alright."  
  
"sure, it's fine." Cesia said as they walked out the door.  
  
Umi hurried back to her room.  
  
But before that Hikaru and Fuu...  
  
To be continued in the next chapter of The Magic Knights meet the Dragon Knights.  
  
  
  
  
  
AHH, well that was my longest chapter yet, four whole pages wow. My muses have been busy. Namely Angel Ryuu (is constantly getting whacked over the head by me, and knocked out cold, she id the muse of goodness and sweetness.), Theiveos Ryuu (the muse of thievery, I've found she comes out when you least expect it.), Evil Ryuu (the muse of bad evil things, my favorite), Chibi Ryuu (my main muse and cause of all my problem..err stories) and last but not least Chibi Ai Ryuu (the Ryuu that causes all the sappy love scenes and pairings in my work.)  
  
Chibi Ryuu: Yup it's amazing you didn't skimp off on one of my awe inspired creations for once.  
  
Yuko: grrrr. I do not skimp off, I don't have time for all these stories.  
  
Angel Ryuu: Now, now you two don't fight.  
  
Yuko: so you'd rather I get mad at you?  
  
Angel Ryuu: *steps back cautiously* now lets be nice about this *gets whacked over the head and is now unconscious*  
  
Evil Ryuu: Yes score!  
  
Yuko: well let's stop here before someone gets hurt. 


End file.
